Todo lo Necesario
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/Lemon - Saga y Mu van de día de campo con una canasta muy pequeña, el mayor hambriento, se pregunta que podrá contener, pero Mu le asegura que tiene todo lo necesario.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Saga lo seguía con una mirada no del todo amable, bastante fastidiada en realidad. Llevaban caminando demasiado tiempo a un paso demasiado lento. El sol estaba tapado por las copas de los altos árboles.

-Mu, podríamos ir más rápido?

-Oh, vamos! Disfruta del paseo, no ves lo bonito que se ha puesto todo con la primavera.

De nuevo hizo un mohín de fastidio. Si todo se veía igual que hace un año! Un montón de florecitas y horrendos gusanos con alas, qué tenía eso de interesante? Nada! Sólo estaba feliz porque habían terminado las lluvias. Él quería sólo tomar un poco de sol, e ir a nadar. Pero no! Mu tenía que hacer un maldito picnic, y darle un poco de aburrida comida mientras se aburría en su aburrimiento.

Tan cansado estaba de todo, que ya comenzaba a desvariar.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro. Saga estaba por jalar un tronco para sentarse, pero Mu lo detuvo.

-Yo tengo aquí todo lo necesario.

Dijo señalando la pequeña canasta en sus manos. Ya Saga se imaginaba un manto precario y unos pocos emparedados. Suspiró con frustración, cuando había visto esa pequeña cesta antes de salir, le había insistido a Mu que era necesario llevar más cosas, habían estado a punto de pelear, y cancelar su día de campo, pero el ariano le había asegurado sonriente, que no tendría ninguna queja.

Pero Mu con cuidado sacó una gruesísima cobija, suave y afelpada, para ponerla sobre la tierra y las hojas.

Saga consternado se tocó el estómago. Con esa cobija no había mucho más espacio en la canasta… qué comerían?! Bayas? Pasto?

Molesto se dejó caer sobre la manta recién extendida. Y como Mu se afanaba en que no quedara ni una arruga él tomó la canasta con un gesto molesto, dispuesto a saber qué se suponía que comieran.

Solo que lo que adentro estaba, no era del todo comestible. Se giró sorprendido hacia Mu, viendo como este se quitaba la playera, muy despacio.

Y entonces sí que se le fue el hambre, al menos la que sentía por comida y se le antojó justo lo que tenía enfrente.

Mu por fin se libró del todo de la prenda, para entonces ligeramente recostarse sobre la manta.

-Te parece si descansamos primero, antes de comer algo?

Dijo en un gesto provocador, fingiendo acomodarse para dormir. Saga no pudo controlarse y se le fue encima. Mas Mu sólo le respondió con una mirada seria y algo fastidiada.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad el mayor volvió a incorporarse, al parecer su pequeño quería jugar un poco, y tendría que controlarse, al menos por un rato.

-Descansar suena bien.

Dijo suspirando mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Se acostó también, pero al lado contrario, dejando que sus piernas se rozaran. En un gesto rápido se sacó las sandalias, para buscar con la punta del pie el vientre suave de Mu. Lo acarició un poco, sin encontrar respuesta y cuando volvió a incorporarse lo encontró dormido.

Sonrió de lado, ese juego era de los favoritos de Mu, porque así había sido su primera vez juntos. Con un gesto enternecido se acostó a su espalda, abrazándolo hasta quedarse dormido también.

Pero su sueño no duró mucho tiempo, en un rato más volvió a levantarse, mirando a su compañero completamente inconsciente. Con cuidado le besó las manos, para luego subir por el centro de su cuerpo, besando su abdomen y su pecho. Mu se removió en sueños, como aquella vez.

Y sólo abrió los ojos cuando Saga llegó a su boca.

-Saga.

Murmuró adormilado cuando él lo dejó respirar de nuevo.

-Shh, es sólo un buen sueño.

Mu volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras Saga iba deshaciendo los agarres de su pantalón. Con cuidado deslizó la prenda, tocándole lo menos posible.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la suya propia, para recargarse sobre él, juntando los cuerpos desnudos.

Mu con un gesto somnoliento se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo la cabecita entre los largos cabellos azules.

Saga le besó el hombro, mientras sus manos se le colaban por la cintura. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, chocando suavemente sus miembros aún dormidos.

-Te quiero Saga.

Murmuró Mu, con una media sonrisa. Antes de poner una pierna de lado para girarlo a su espalda.

Separaron su cuerpo a tiempo, antes de excitarse demasiado. Aquella primera vez Saga se había sorprendido de la iniciativa de su compañero, pero ahora sólo sentía adoración por él y por todo lo que hiciera.

Mu fue muy despacio, abarcando con su boca cada parte de su cuello, en besos pequeños que no dejaban el menor rastro. Recorrió su cuello, luego su torso y sus brazos, finalmente llegó a su cadera, repartiendo caricias al azar por ella, tocando a penas levemente su miembro y siguiendo su camino, hasta llegar a las rodillas, el punto clave en todo el cuerpo de Saga, él mismo se había sorprendido al descubrir que esa era la debilidad de su amado.

Pero ahora que la conocía, sólo la utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, justo como esa. Alcanzó la canasta y sacó lo único que quedaba en ella, un tubo de lubricante.

Con la punta de los dedos untó un poco sobre el miembro de Saga, ojalá también lo hubiera hecho aquella vez, les había ahorrado muchos problemas.

Cuando Saga estuvo a punto, él se giró y se puso sobre el piso, ahora fue el mayor quien tomó el control, mirando excitado que también Mu estaba erguido, y eso que apenas lo había tocado.

Hubiera querido darle el mismo trato y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero las caricias sobre su rodilla lo habían excitado demasiado y no podía esperar. Retomando el tubo se llenó los dedos con el viscoso líquido. Se inclinó a besar el estómago del ariano mientras sus dedos poco a poco se iban colando en su cuerpo, tratando de dejar todo el líquido del cual estaban impregnados dentro de él.

Mu sólo suspiraba extasiado, reprimiendo su propio instinto que le pedía comenzar a moverse para no estorbar con la tarea de Saga.

Cuando lo sintió relajado y listo, el mayor volvió a buscar su boca, chocando sus caderas sólo un poco, antes de curvarse para buscar entrar en su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento tranquilo y constante entró hasta el fondo de su intimidad, quedándose quieto un momento, antes de comenzar a mover la cadera en círculos, sin volver a salir, sólo para dilatarlo un poco más.

Entonces volvió a cederle el control al menor, levantándolo en brazos y cambiando su posición, yendo hacia atrás. Quedó sentado en cuclillas y Mu a horcajadas sobre él. Agarrado a su cuello, se elevó un poco para luego dejarse caer con clama, embistiendo el miembro de Saga contra sí mismo. Ambos gimieron con el primer movimiento.

Saga le puso las manos en la cadera, ayudando su movimiento sin dirigirlo, mientras veía el hermoso cabello lavanda se movía intensamente, flotando por instantes en el aire antes de caer de nuevo sobre los hombros de su amante, en una cascada luminosa que nunca se detenía.

Arriba y abajo los cuerpo siguieron acariciándose por completo, los brazos y piernas se apretaban y relajaban en una caricia menor que tampoco paraba. Los alientos y besos compartidos chocaban de vez en cuando, sin saber ninguno de los dos qué seguía o que debían hacer exactamente.

Sus deseos eran tan distintos… Saga quería aumentar el ritmo hasta hacerlo salvaje y dejarlos a ambos jadeando por un poco de aire. Y Mu iba terriblemente despacio, buscando desesperar a Saga, para que cuando por fin llegara al orgasmo este fuera tan intenso que lo hiciera gemir muy fuerte.

A ratos cada uno tomaba el control, complaciéndose así mismos y luego lo dejaban, para complacer a su amado.

Caricias entrecortadas, de pronto cambiaban de velocidad sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Haciéndolos jadear hasta que la garganta les ardía. Movimientos acoplados entre sus cuerpos, sin saber ya que era de quien. Los hicieron caer en el abismo más alto, más intenso que jamás hubieran experimentado.

Se perdieron entre placeres insondables mientras sus cuerpos se contraían en totalidad, haciendo de ellos meras marionetas a una serie de intensos estímulos incontrolables. Que terminaron por hacerlos debatirse sobre la manta.

Cuando volvieron a respirar estaban tumbados, con la mirada algo perdida y la respiración huidiza. El corazón desbocado y el cuerpo sudoroso.

Finalmente se separaron del todo.

Sí, se había parecido mucho a su primera vez. Entonces también había sido en medio de la nada, completamente solos, después de una siesta y con una expresión de sus deseos así de libre y de inmensa.

La única diferencia había sido lo que estaba dentro de la canasta, aquella vez habían termiado con dolor en la espalda por semanas debido al duro piso del campo.

Saga acarició la gruesa cobija bajo ellos, mirando satisfecho a su compañero. Para después acariciarlo a él, mirando sus ojos verdes entrecerrados de cansancio y sueño.

-Debo admitir que tenías razón, en esa canasta estaba todo lo necesario.


End file.
